Tease
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Prompt: Chloe and Oliver switch from business to pleasure while talking over the communicators.


**Author's Comment: Yet another prompt from the lilmoochie livejournal page. I realized that doesn't let me post the link to the page, so just google Chloe and Oliver prompts if your curious.**

**This is based on the only prompt posted by karahalliwell.**

**BlueSuedeShoes**

* * *

"Watchtower, please tell me you know where I am."

"Don't I always, Arrow?" Chloe smirked into the speaker, staring at the computer screen before her, the blinking dot that represented Arrow was frozen in position, several different doorways before it. The trouble was how to get to the heart of the building from his current position.

"Well I'm waiting," he said impatiently.

"And you're _so_ good at it," she teased, scanning the layout of the building and biting her lip.

Oliver, at the other end of the line, wondered if she realized the irony of that statement. It seemed like from the moment she walked into his life _waiting_ was about all he did.

"Left," she told him abruptly.

"_Which_ left?"

"The furthest left."

"Got it," he said, and the dot on her screen started moving again.

Shortly after she heard a groan. _"Seriously?_ What's with this place?"

"One step ahead of you, Arrow. Center lane then a right."

"Have I ever told you, you have a very sexy voice, Tower?" he asked by way of gratitude.

"Shut up, Arrow."

"Why are you always saying that to me?"

"Because you're always full of it. You're coming up on a security pad. Code is 1-4-1-2-J-W-T-O."

"Really, I'm coming back there tonight and making passionate love to you. You're amazing."

"Could you please attempt to be _mildly_ professional?"

"Why? Am I making you nervous?"

"Hardly. Stop it," she added.

"What?"

"Smirking."

"You know me so w--" he cut off and there was the sound of a struggle.

"Arrow? Status," she demanded after the scuffling came to a halt. She knew she should worry less, but every time that happened her heart always stopped. With all of her boys, of course, not just Oliver.

Moments later, his voice returned. "Sorry. Security guards. Good to go."

"Good. Keep moving forward until I say to stop."

"It's what I always do," he said sarcastically.

"Are you really complaining right now? Because if you like, I could always _accidentally _fail to turn off the security cameras in the next room."

"Cruel, cold woman," he teased.

"Only in your eyes."

There was a short pause as he was forced to concentrate on other things. "Left ahead!" she said, noticing that he was at a run.

"Got it."

"Do you see anything, yet?"

"Not sure."

"You're looking for something small. Probably about the size of a cell phone."

"With an antennae?"

"That's it." Then she blinked at her research. "Wait, don't touch it!"

Oliver jumped. "Jeez! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Invisible lasers."

"Good grief. Hang on." He shot a smoke screen arrow and swore.

"Can you get around them?"

"Umm, maybe if I turned myself into elastic?"

Chloe chuckled, immediately setting to work on taking down the security around the device. "And here I always imagined you were so flexible."

"Imagine all you want, Tower."

"You are such a pig."

"You were the one who said you spent your time day-dreaming about me," he said smugly.

"Yeah that's right, Arrow. Joke all you want, but let's not pretend you're not the one constantly checking out _my_ butt every time I turn around."

Oliver had that feeling. The one that warned him he was entering a danger zone. Was Chloe seriously flirting with him? She was always a solid, broken red light. She never encouraged him.

"Okay," she said. "It's taken care of."

No, he thought, it was definitely _not_ taken care of...but then, they were referring to two separate things. "Yeah, I see that." He reached out to take the device.

"Ohmygod wait!"

He swore. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"I'm so sorry."

"What now?"

"Ever see Indiana Jones?"

"You've got to be kidding."

She nodded, smirking. "Pressure sensitive."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"With any luck you might be able to make a clone of it with the new phones I gave everyone."

"You gave everyone a new phone? And here I thought I was special."

Chloe bit back a laugh. "When are you going to learn I don't do special treatment?"

"Maybe I should give _you_ some special treatment instead," he replied suggestively.

"Down boy."

"How long does this take?"

"Not sure. It will tell you."

"Entertain me while I wait."

She rolled her eyes. "How do you propose I do that?"

Oliver thought a moment. "What are you wearing right now?"

"Arrow!"

"What? I'm just curious. You're over there fantasizing about me. Shouldn't I be allowed a little inspiration?"

"Oh brother. For your information, it's nothing scandalous. I'm just in my business clothes."

"Watchtower, on _you_ everything is scandalous."

Chloe frowned. "I fail to see how."

"Please, with that body?"

Chloe blushed bright red, relieved he couldn't see her.

"So what are you wearing?" he asked again.

She rolled her eyes a second time and was about to tell him off, but suddenly she found herself wanting to toy with him a bit. "Well, I'm wearing a white blouse--"

"Button up?"

"Yes. With a black skirt."

"Is it one of those tight ones with the ridiculously long slit up your thigh?"

Chloe grinned, "Maaaaybe." She stopped herself from arguing that the slit in the skirt was not 'ridiculously long.'

Oliver groaned.

Suddenly she threw caution to the wind. "I'm also wearing my favorite heels. They really make my legs look fabulous."

No response.

"And," she added deviously, "I may or may not be wearing some rather extravagant lingerie underneath it all."

Oliver felt himself getting sucked into a very dangerous situation. "What color?"

She smirked. "Green and black."

_Dear God_.

"What's the matter, Arrow? Bite off more than you can chew?"

"Hardly. As a matter of fact, I don't believe you. When I get back I want visual proof of this so-called lingerie."

"Down, boy," Chloe laughed. "Isn't that device done cloning, yet?"

Oliver was still standing with his eyes closed, trying very hard (and failing very badly) to quit imagining Chloe in green lingerie. Her question brought him back to his senses, if only temporarily. "Actually, it only took a couple of senses, I just wanted to see how much I could get you to confess," he teased triumphantly.

Chloe laughed. "Cad."

"Admit you think I'm sexy."

"Get over yourself," she said, watching as the dot on her screen once again picked up movement, this time painfully slowly.

"I'm hurt, Tower. I tell you you're beautiful every day, and you can't even tell me one time you think I'm sexy. It's not that hard. Come on, we'll say it together. Arrow, you're sexy as hell. Now you."

"Hmm, well, I will admit the leather is a bit sexy."

"Like it, Tower? I'll let you take it off sometime."

Chloe turned red again. She was definitely not used to this kind of constant sexual banter. "Yeah?" she said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Then what?"

Oliver swallowed tightly, but kept his voice under control. "You can decide where we go from there, gorgeous."

"You know, I just don't know. Somehow I don't think you'd live up to all the hype."

"Been reading tabloids, Watchtower?"

"Try listening to you talk about yourself," she reeled off mockingly. "Somehow I get the feeling it's _only_ talk."

"You can test that theory any time you want, sexy."

"Not sure I want to, pretty boy. I never liked being disappointed."

"_Pretty boy?"_

Chloe giggled mirthfully.

"Seriously, you're asking for it, you know that don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm just not afraid of a little boy who talks big."

"Listen, lady, that is not talk."

"Prove it sometime," she said amusedly, watching in relief as his dot vanished safely off the screen.

"Is that an invitation I'm hearing?" he asked, trying to sound more suave than curious or shocked.

"Slow on the uptake today, aren't we?"

"You had better not be lying about that green lingerie," he said, and before she could respond, he added "Green Arrow offline."

Chloe leaned back in satisfaction of a job well done. There was nothing that made her feel better than a mission gone well, and this one had been so easy she and Oliver had barely been paying attention. She wondered how much he had been joking when he talked about her being sexy or calling her clothing 'scandalous.'

She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't attracted to him, and certainly not that the conversation hadn't turned her on, but really, it was just play to her. She never for one second expected him to take it seriously. Oliver Queen was many things, melodramatic flirt being one of them, and a little sexual innuendo now and then just came with the territory of working and being friends with him.

She did go and smooth her hair out self-consciously in the mirror, though, expecting him to arrive any moment with the data clone.

He didn't disappoint, either. Within minutes he was entering the tower, tossing her the device. She caught it with a pleased look on her face, not noticing the expression on _his_ face, considering his sunglasses and hood were still on. Immediately she went to connect his phone to one of her computers, downloading the information.

It caught her completely off-guard when she felt Oliver press against her back, leaning over her shoulder to watch and placing his hands on either side of her on the desk, trapping her. She fumbled nervously with the cord for a moment.

"Tease," he said in her ear, voice distorter removed now.

She smirked. "I'm sure I don't know w--" Chloe stopped, barely controlling a gasp of surprise when Oliver's hands went to her waist, rolling her hips back against him.

"So," he said, a hand gliding up her bare thigh, inching her skirt up, "do I get to see that lingerie, or am I going to find out _you're_ the one who's all talk?" he whispered, his lips grazing her ear seductively.

"Oh--oh my--" Chloe's eyes fluttered as she attempted to think coherently. She could already feel her thighs quivering in awareness of him. He rolled her hips back again, showing her that she was far from being the only one who was aroused.

"Sidekick," he said, "I hope you are aware that you are not allowed to talk dirty to anyone else on the transmitters I so generously supplied this group with." His lips started suckling a spot just below her ear as his fingers suddenly found the hem of her panties, running along them tantalizingly.

"But it's all right if it's you, I take it?" Chloe's eyebrow shot up in amusement as she clung desperately to control and clarity.

"Depends," he said, hand now skimming torturously over her inner thigh.

"On what?"

"Whether or not I'm about to get thrown out of here for manhandling you or not," he said joked hoarsely.

Chloe closed her eyes, not sure _what_ she wanted to do. Sensible Chloe said to throw him out on his ass by all means for being so forward. Sexually and romantically deprived Chloe was saying _Dear God, rip my clothes off already_.

Buying herself more time, she asked. "I assume throwing you out means no more teasing you when you go on solo missions, hmm?"

He bit her ear in reply. "Sidekick, I sincerely recommend you decide whether or not you're going to tell me to stop while I'm still capable of doing so. I'd estimate you have about six seconds." He rolled her hips against him again. "Make that five."

Chloe bit back a moan, leaning into him. "Don't stop," she whispered in defeat.

"Oh thank God," he said, immediately wrenching her around to kiss her passionately.


End file.
